


It Needs To Be Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, GOD I LOVE THESE BOYS, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, danganronpa v3, saiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi wants Kiibo to have a memorable first Christmas[edit: hello bo!! Thanks for reading my fic!!]





	It Needs To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but i wanted to post this little one shot for all you starving Saiibo stans

Kiibo’s first Christmas had to be something spectacular. Shuichi was sure of it, he’d try his hardest to make Kiibo happy. After all the robophobia he had faced throughout the year, Christmas had to be perfect. After everything had been set up from the lights on the Christmas tree to the whipped cream on the hot cocoa. (Even though Kiibo couldn’t drink it, Shuichi knew Kiibo would enjoy the sentiment anyway) Now the finishing touch was the guest of honor, but Kiibo was nowhere to be found. Shuichi looked everywhere, Literally everywhere but he never suspected to find Kiibo in a place like this. 

Kiibo was frozen to the ground. His metal joints had frozen in place and the poor robot was stuck. Shuichi couldn't help but chuckle. 

“Hey! This is robophobia! Shuichi please help me!” The ultimate robot said frazzled by his boyfriend’s behavior. 

“I’m sorry Kiibo but I-“ another giggle bubbled out of his throat. “You just look so funny!” That was the last thing the detective could get out before he burst into a fit of laughter. Kiibo was dying of hypothermia, probably not since he’s a robot, and he was just laughing. Shuichi guessed this was Kiibo’s greatest Christmas he had yet, since the robot had nothing to base it off of.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @sudameii (you can yell at me to write more fics)


End file.
